Kidnapping My Love
by Crystalapril735
Summary: Amu is kidnapped? What will Ikuto do about his little Amu's disappearance, or is he the one who takes her away. Is Tadase a crazed killer phsycopath! You'll just have to read to find out.Amuto all the way.
1. The Plan Begins

Hi guys long time no see, So I'm re constructing this story. For Now I'm just putting the old chapters together but I'm gonna come back and edit everything into something at least half decent. Because I'm not gonna lie I started this story with no idea of an end point, but now I have a general idea of what to do. Hope you guys stick around to find out

(I'm not gonna lay around too much with talks with the character anymore)

As a cold, slender finger ran down the right arm of a sleeping Amu, she shivered.

To whom this finger belongs you may wonder? Well I'm sorry but that will be held until further notice.

A sigh escaped the mouth of the displeased kidnapper, as he was tired of trying to find a less sensitive point on the little pinkette's fragile apricot skinthe midnight blue hair of the kidnapper crowded his face as he looked down to ponder his options.

_I should write the letter now, but with what?_he thought _My hand writing surely looks nothing like hers. _He looked around Amu's room, and was happy to see her purple laptop sitting calmly on her desk. _Perfect._

The stranger walked hastily to the desk as he saw the red plaid digital clock's lime green numbers flash 1:00 A.M. He sat at the desk silently opening and turning on her personal computer. He was actually quite amused with her wall paper. It was a picture taken by Nadeshiko, it was of them when she was 12 and Ikuto was 17, they were sitting in the royal garden; Amu was blushing a pink the same as her hair as Ikuto was sitting close to her with his arm over her shoulder.

As soon as the idea came to him he wrote, or more like typed out his, well more like _her_ letter.

_Dear Family,_

_I have run away with Nadeshiko to the United States; in fear that my ex-boyfriend, Tadase, will come back and murder me. I beg you not to alert the police, because he has threatened to murder you all if he was wanted by them, I do this for our own good. If I had a choice I wouldn't do this, but I have only run away because I still have a lot of life to live and I promise I will contact you when I have safely arrived to the states._

_Best wishes,_

_Amu Hinamori_

With that the letter was printed _was__this__true?_ He thought to himself watching the ink cartridge repeatedly run back and forth over the page _all her pictures are of her and another man, all the pictures are burnt or torn where the head should be._ Leaving the matter alone he decided to get back to his first task: tie Amu up.

He sighed simultaneously as he bent down to grab the rope he had brought earlier. The easiest and most common method was selected, to tie the wrists and ankles. Once he had secured the knots, he carefully, and cautiously swung Amu over his should der for a silent escape.

As Ikuto headed towards the sliding glass door, which lead to the balcony, he walked with great ease making sure he would not awake his sleeping beauty.He then slowly glided the door open making no sounds what so ever.

He carefully crawled through the cracked glass door and walked to the middle of the balcony to then stand on the balcony as proudly as if he had just won an Oscar. When he was finished basking in the moonlight, he stared at the once busy streets of Tokyo as he darted his eyes from tree limb to tree limb planning a route back to his house.

Once he had found the shortest possible route back to his house, he glided from the balcony to the nearest limb as graceful as a swan. He seemed so delicate at the moment, despite the crime he was currently committing.

Four more graceful and angelic leaps and he was half way to the house. He had come to a bigger gap between trees and had the slight feeling of worry in his heart. Well, that worry slowed him down no more than three second, because he was too far along to turn around and call it quits on his mission. Three swift leaps more and he was there; on the roof of his regular sized two bedroom house.

As Ikuto prepared for his gentle cascade down to his front lawn, he noticed Amu had started to squirm on his shoulder. He then stood statue still in fear that she had awoken, she stopped her movement, with a sigh and relaxed after a few seconds. _Aww,_ he thought quietly to himself _she is so cute when she moves in her sleep._

He then swiftly jumped down and was then standing on his luscious, green lawn. Ikuto began to walk towards his front door, retrieved the house key from his pocket, and unlocked the door; and entered to his pitch black living room. He cautiously felt around for the velvety couch and set her down. He felt around for the nearby lamp and switched it on. Ikuto then began to plan what would happen next.

As Ikuto stared at the young girl on his black velvet couch, he realized he was not prepared for this moment, he knew it would soon come to this point but not this quickly. He then hastily walked through his house looking for an unoccupied room in his house where he could temporarily let Amu sleep.

Sadly, all rooms were full; his other bedroom was used as a study where he spent his free time reading about music and playing various genres of fast and slow songs, with tall book cases filled with books that had something to do with violins or just music in general music and oak desk that had a touch screen computer surrounded by three short, leather chairs.

Now the only option left was for her to sleep in his master bedroom. He was exhausted from the strenuous happenings of earlier that night, and decided to take the easy way out; which was to just simply take her to his enormous king sized bed.

His bed was a sight for a king; a thick comforter of royal blue with round, black buttons forming squares tilted on their corners. His feather pillows had a silver slip with golden beads seemingly sprinkled over the slip. Then a canopy of white tulle was draped over his luxurious bed.

He set her down on the end to roll back the comforter to reveal sheets the color of desert sand. He then replaced Amu under the sheets, changed into his pajama bottoms with cats on them and crawled into bed right next to Amu, and decided he was to get there, when he got there.

.: In Amu's Dreams :.

"_Leave me alone!" I yelled as I looked over my shoulder to check the distance between me and the muscular street thugs behind me._

_I don't know why I even went out for a walk at twelve in the morning, I just had this compulsion to go and have a peaceful night walk. Plus Ikuto wouldn't leave until I was asleep to make sure I wouldn't go out and get in to trouble, but here I am running from a group of thugs._

_Then before I knew it the sidewalk in front of me had come to an abrupt end. I stopped myself just in time to stop myself from falling into a large dirt valley. My stop only gave the thugs more courage and they just started running faster._

_With my space closing up and the sidewalk running short, I started subconsciously taking steps back and then I fell. 'It's over' I thought as I started my agonizingly slow descend to the hard dirt bottom, 'It's all over now'. My life starts to flash before my eyes showing everything that happened good and bad, a tear formed but was wiped away by my flapping bubble gum colored hair._

_I looked down to see how long I had left and saw I was going to fall in a truck, not just any truck, a truck with at least two mattresses and what looked like two of more thugs staring up at me. It seemed like this whole incident was planned._

_While waiting for my impact with the mattresses I was suddenly picked up by someone and swooped away from the mattress truck. I looked and saw I was being held by the Black Lynx, who I have been having dreams of more and more frequently._

_Once he had gotten us back to my house, he knew the way since I had a habit of getting in trouble; I said a brief thank you barely audible mainly because I was facing my balcony floor hiding the blush that had engulfed my face. The last thing I expected to happen did, he walked up to me and gave me a chaste kiss on my forehead, and simply leapt off my balcony, leaving a bright red blush on my cheeks._

.: Amu POV:.

My eyelids drifted upward showing a hay vision of my gray room… Wait GRAY? This is not my room I stated over and over again in my head.

I turned around lazily to seem as if I were turning in my sleep, and met a gentle face of what seemed a twenty year old. This was the meaning of the word awkward, a fifteen year old in a twenty year old 's bed and have no clue how you even got there. Starting to flip again to stare at the roof I was hugged tighter to the sleeping man's body. He was awakening. "Mmmph," The man grumbled.

My head slowly rotated over my shoulder to see what was happening on his side, and was greeted by the smirking face of the blue haired man. I tried to pull up my hand to cover my mouth from screaming at the top of my lungs in confused horror, but found my wrists had been tied together by a harsh rope that scraped away skin making the skin raw and red. I widen my eyes realizing I was _his_ and have fallen into his lair, my fate in his hands…


	2. Familiar Stranger

Kidnapping love Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!

~Familiar Stranger~

.: Ikuto POV :.

The shock in her face was priceless. She just laid there, staring. "I know I'm sexy but the staring is kinda weird." My voice must have clicked something because she blushed and flopped on her other side.

(Amu POV)

"Holy hell!" I whisper yelled when I realized this was actually real, and happening. A snide snicker was heard from behind me. "I'll give you whatever you want if you let me go," I mumbled softly.

"Anything?" The husky sound of his voice and the warmth of his breath in my ear sent chills down my spine. First clueless the slowly I understood him.

"No. Not anything." I sighed in one breath as a rose colored blush swept over my cheeks. Again a chuckle filled the seemingly small area we were closed in.

I flipped on my side violently, and was surprised to meet his young face merely inches away. I scooted closer to the edge if the bed, enough for tolerable breathing space. After one long drawn out breath I asked "Can you please untie me from these ropes because I'll probably bleed if they scratch any deeper into my skin, and they hurt really bad."

The mysterious man smirked and slowly rose from his bed. Soon he had exited. The moment his frame disappeared from the door I sprang up and tried to escape. '_One foot...damn both feet are tied. Well I'll try anyways'_ my bound feet were hanging off the bed's edge, I hopped off the mattresses, and fell face first into the hard oak floor. A loud thud accompanying my fall. '_Great... Stuck on the floor with my ass hoisted in the air and I'm tied up to the point where I can't even try to get up,' _foot steps rushed in the room _damn_ I thought as the steps grew louder.

(Ikuto POV)

Thud.

'_What the hell…' _I dropped the silver utensil on the marbled counter, and rush to my bedroom.

I chuckled at the sight in front of me, then I smirked at my chance. "And you act all innocent, you haven't changed at all, **Amu**."

There she was laying on the other side of my bed, butt up in the air. Her night gown fell over exposing her underwear.

"Hey! Stop marveling at my ass and get me up from here." Came from the teen lying on the floor.

I strutted her way and stood wear I could see her blushing red face. Slowly she looked up, pitiful, the sight before me. Her face was worse than red, it was candied apple colored. "Ugh, just help me, damn it!"

"Can't you get up on your own?" I smirked as the sentence mocked her.

(Amu POV)

"Yooouuuu-!" I almost raged boiling mad.

"Meeeeee-!" the blue haired man mocked. With a chuckle he added "I'll be back."

'_I swear I've seen him somewhere else. Hell, he is even in some of my memories, but who is he?' _Soon the male had returned with a knife in his hand, and walked carefully towards me, and with a flick of his wrist the coarse rope that bound my ankles were removed, then I was gently yet still quickly flipped on my back. Before I knew it the rope that constricted my blood flow started to loosen.

"If I take this off you know I am merely granting you a small box in the whole store," whispered my mysterious captor into my ear.

The horrid confinements dropped, freeing my wrists and allowing more motion. "Wow, trying to woo your prisoner? That doesn't help the situation," I retorted, trying to keep back the blush that threatened to engulf my pale face. "Where is your bathroom?" A finger was pointed to a door just right of the bedroom's entrance door, on a new wall.

Slowly, I entered into the small room. A fancy shower with glass doors that looked as if water was always trickling down the side. A sink so simplistic, a bowl upon a sparkly chrome pipe that seemed to be holding up a white marble countertop, and yet so very elegant. On the wall in front of this sink was a mirror framed in white with silver vines entangled along the edge of the frame's inside. The toilet looked, well pretty normal actually, just an almost ostentatious silver flushing handle thingy.

'_This bathroom is too much.' _I slowly walked towards the sink and gazed into the mirror. My reflection wasn't what I thought it would be, instead of looking exhausted from studying for my mid terms on Monday, I looked relaxed and well rested. That's weird. I turned around and peaked out from behind the door, to see an empty room. I darted across the room to a dresser and rummaged through several drawers before finding a t-shirt for me to wear, and dashed back to the small room. Once I relaxed, I turned around and locked the door so that I could take a shower without being interrupted. Unlike most of my friends I spend my shower times thinking during stressful times or mindlessly start singing whatever comes to my mind. Unusually the thing that came to my mind was how familiar the indigo haired man had been, his looks, actions, and even his personality. I couldn't get that out my mind and it was to the point that it was frustrating. "Where the hell have I seen him before?" I practically yelled. And then a knock came on the door, almost drowned out by my thought and the running hot water.

"Are you okay?" The husky voice sounded at the door, almost a whisper.

"U-uh huh," I replied unsure of what I should say if I were to explain myself. I stayed silent as I listened for the pad of his footsteps to fade into the distance.

I finished rinsing off, turned off the water, stepped out the shower, and I started drying off. I dazedly I felt around for the clothes I had gotten earlier, since I was still thinking on his name. I unlocked the door and started walking down the hall and began fishtail braiding my damp hair. As I reached the end of my hair, I started skipping down the never ending hall looking through each room as I passed by. He had two rooms filled with books, three office type rooms, several rooms closed and locked up, and a-"OOOF!" I had ran into something soft yet firm. I looked up at the object and noticed I had ran into him.

"Clumsy, watch where you are going," he chuckled lightly at me. A blush crept on to my face, "Oh, and breakfast is ready, just turn right at the end of the hall."

I nodded my head in response still slightly embarrassed about running mindlessly into the strange guy. By the time I made it to the dining room he was already there and a buffet lay out on the table. There seemed to be enough food to feed my family for a week. A big bowl of eggs, stacks of Pancakes and waffles, 2 full platters of bacon and sausage, a fruit basket, and a carton of orange juice all spread across the table leaving enough room for two place setting right beside each other.

I sat down and started attacking the mounds of food, "Someone will be fat later on," I heard coming from behind me. Immediately, I dropped my food loaded fork onto my plate.

'_I swear I won't last any longer if he won't leave me alone.' _After I finished my bite from before, I started to voice my opinion on his outbursts "Hey you, why are you so rude to me I mean-"

"'You?' Awww, Amu you don't remember my name?" A pout formed on his face making him irresistibly adorable, and he added the hurt puppy dog eyes to finish the look.

"I remember who you are." I replied feeling awful I hurt his feelings so badly. "Your name is-"

This chapter wasn't all that bad. Yes it was who am I kidding I was such a doofus when I wrote. But hopefully I can have another chapter up soon. Maybe this week if I don't get too caught up on tumblr (same name if you wanna follow I follow back all) when Free! comes out, are any of you guys watching it?

Anyways, leave a review and I'll see you soon (hopefully)


End file.
